


[Icons] Fantastic planets

by WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Series: WTF All Space 2021 - Челлендж [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Icons, Photoshop, Single work, WTF All Space 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Количество: 16 шт.Размер и вес: 100x100 px, вес до 16 кБФормат: png
Series: WTF All Space 2021 - Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159670
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Челлендж





	[Icons] Fantastic planets

**Author's Note:**

> Количество: 16 шт.  
> Размер и вес: 100x100 px, вес до 16 кБ  
> Формат: png  
> 

1 | 2 | 3 | 4  
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
5 | 6 | 7 | 8  
|  |  |   
9 | 10 | 11 | 12  
|  |  |   
13 | 14 | 15 | 16  
|  |  | 


End file.
